


误闯 [拾叁]

by daddypeach



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddypeach/pseuds/daddypeach
Summary: 一点点沫而已





	误闯 [拾叁]

Ⅰ  
thirteen

醒来的时候身体犹如宿醉后，酸酸麻麻地像一片焗乳酪摊在锡纸上，想提，也提不起来。  
按了下手边的室内遥控，随着窗帘自动开启，这朝阳的卧房就沐浴在自然的暖意里，橙黄色的光就照在他身上，热乎乎，威尔放任自己在床上赖着，像一只躲懒的猫。据说大都会歌剧院有一场怎样都不能错过的表演，今天莱克特医生一早便飞去纽约，并不用准时出现在餐厅里。  
呜，有点想....  
威尔一点不知自己昨天晚上在无意识中被捉弄了一番，只知道自己现在很想打一场早起飞机。  
细白的手指顺着自己肚皮摸下去，抓住阳具就开始撸，并没有技巧，只是一味地前后移动，不过对除了搞研究对情爱并无所谓的格雷厄姆教授来说，这种直奔主题的规矩法已经很足够了。  
他的呼吸急促起来，眼睛也半眯逐渐迷蒙，显然是进入状态。  
“嗯......”  
快到了，不，还缺些什么。脑袋里突然闪现一张面孔，就是这个，此刻威尔已经无暇顾及这幻想是否不合乎道德，他按这个画面补充下去，金棕的瞳孔直勾勾审视着自己迷乱的姿态，冰凉干燥的手指顺着他股沟抚摸着，这些时日被触碰过的地方都仿佛苏醒，酥痒起来，腹部绷得都有些痛，他手下加快了速度。  
“威尔”  
如往常一般低沉磁性，就这样穿透内耳，直达脑体，威尔被这虚拟的幻听激地直接缴了货。  
是的，他在对自己心理医生的意淫中前所未有的高潮了。  
真是太他妈羞耻了。  
威尔尚在余韵中喘息，门铃却响了起来，这时候公馆里是没有佣人，威尔刚做过贼，可心虚的很，一下从床上翻起来，也顾不得其他，擦了把手，裤子提好，便冲到一楼。

是一个西装革履的瘦高黑人，眼睛是要把所有眼白都展示出来一样外凸着，有些可怖。他上下打量了威尔，露出丝怪异兴奋的笑。威尔并不知道，因为他只看了一眼对方的脸便低下了头。  
“请问莱克特先生在么”  
“嗯....他不在...咳咳”开口才发现自己的嗓子很干涩，威尔不自在地摸了摸脖子。  
“请问你是？”尽管对方的问题很唐突，但是威尔这时候脑子还有些迷糊，也没觉得冒犯，事实就是的回答了。  
“哦，我是他的朋友，借住在这。”  
对方停顿了很久，视线也相当直接地黏在威尔的身上。  
“那我改天再来拜访”随即离去。  
尽管来者奇怪，威尔并没有在意，汉尼拔的拜访者有些不正常也合情理，毕竟他是个心理医生。  
只是当晚汉尼拔告诉他有这么个人时，第一句话只问他有没有穿鞋，得到否定回答后，汉尼拔便第一次就光脚问题郑重其事地加了条规矩。  
外人登门，必须穿鞋。  
尽管威尔对这种龟毛的要求嗤之以鼻，见汉尼拔颇有不悦，也算是态度良好的应承下来。至于会不会执行，那就另当别论了。

阿比盖尔搬入公馆时，威尔正忙于天使制造者又遗留人间的纪念物，一个。被汉尼拔也必须承认阿比盖尔除去日趋显著的心理学天赋，在待人接物方面实在是与威尔耿直的别无二致。  
看到来的是汉尼拔，脸马上垮下来，毫不掩饰失望。  
转悠到厨房时，汉尼拔在去除内脏上的脂肪。她看着他正用暴揍博伊尔的那双手在细致地按压猪肺每一处。  
“你可真....贤惠”  
汉尼拔笑了，“第一次有人这么说，不过很贴切。”  
阿比盖尔沿着操作台走到另一边，平煎锅正滋滋作响。  
“香肠和鸡蛋是我和爸爸妈妈的最后一餐。”  
“所以这是你和我们的第一餐”汉尼拔看向她的眼神真挚而坦诚，阿比盖尔突然才意识到，这个男人将成为自己的养父。  
她还记得毫不留情击打挟持者眼框的闷响和抚摸自己头发时轻柔的力道，待在其身边似在危险安宁之交汇线上找寻平衡。汉尼拔拥有的双副面孔，是残暴与温柔的极致，他却也慷慨的毫无保留展示出来，只对着她。  
“你不需要改称谓，但作为家人，我们之间只有爱和坦诚。”  
“那可不适用于我父亲。”  
“他父亲爱你，只是方式不同于常人而已。”  
“我旧家庭用的方式是杀戮，而新家庭则是欺骗。”  
“那是延期的坦诚，他会知道真相，但不是现在，也不是由你。”汉尼拔停下手中的刀，猪肺已经被均匀地切分成薄片，“只能由我， 你明白么，阿比盖尔。”

阿比盖尔没有回答，但两人都知道，答案显然是肯定。  
这即是约定，一个由他们两人共同设计的,有威尔的家。


End file.
